


Lying through your teeth

by CoinToYourWitcher



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, All song fics all the time, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Ben Solo the woodsman, Ben Solo throwing an ax around, Biting, Curses, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Even in the 13th century, Eventual Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendzone Finn, Happily Ever After, Licking, Little Rey Riding Hood, Longing, Metaphors, Oral Sex, Passion, Pining, Pitchfork mob, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Rape Culture, Rapey Vibes, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual summoning, Slut Shaming, Sometimes naked, Straying from the path, Thriller, Voyeurism, Witches, and whatnot, finger banging, kill the beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/pseuds/CoinToYourWitcher
Summary: Rey is forced to go live with her great aunt on the edge of the Black Forest after shaming her parents.She promised never to stray from the path again, until she literally crashes into the epitome of temptation, a woodsman who may or may not be the werewolf of Wolfsheim.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 35
Kudos: 141
Collections: House Dadam, REYLO WEEK 2020





	1. Cry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devour Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851082) by [pisinoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe). 



> What started as a deep read for pisinoe's Devour Me became a story inspired by that work, now something completely different!
> 
> [The Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TEZnRfp4qkfXILmrNmFjV?si=QO-Ko_p6TD-vASWM_txriA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Who's gonna believe you?  
>  One of these nights somebody's gonna leave you  
> No one's gonna save you come the full moon  
> Who's coming to the rescue?  
> What if tonight it's running, gonna get you?  
> No one's gonna save you when you cry wolf**
> 
> Cry Wolf by Luna Shadows

[ ](https://ibb.co/LZHzSRx)

Once upon a time, there lay a sprawling wood, thick with trees, forbidden to all, even the light of day...

There was a legend. A tale of a terrifying creature that lived in the hearts of the villagers who called the woods neighbor. Those who knew of the Black Forest--a place deserving of the name, so gloomy that even the cheerful sun’s rays could not penetrate--also knew of the loud howls that could be heard on the full moon. The howls that kept the superstitious souls to a strict perimeter, and bolting their windows at night.

By word of mouth, the rumors about the terrible beast that bathed in the blood of brave men and summoned unsuspecting young maidens created a fear that would last for two generations. A stunning silence was the wood’s only reply, hiding the bodies of its victims; maimed and torn apart by claws. As the number of disappearances grew, so too did the cult of the _Werewolf_ , an intelligent being, neither animal nor human, but able to pass for both.

The small village of Wolfsheim sat on the outskirts, harvesting timber as their prominent source of income, a proud profession that only the village’s strongest men could exercise. The traditional, medieval community was so isolated, they managed to resist the new Roman culture, passing on their knowledge of the occult to their children. 

No one was to go into the Black Forest, it was their most absolute law, for if the beast got a taste for human blood again, no one would be safe, and the tenuous unspoken truce of the forest boundary would be of no comfort for them.

Until the day that a daring, young girl came to the village, fearing nothing and no one, and altered the tale forever.

\------------

Reyna Palpatine grew up in a large town on a rich estate, a place where one’s actions were less monitored, company plenty, and temptations many. She tasted the forbidden fruit of carnal pleasure, just once, in an effort to rebel from her prudish parents. This act cast a shadow of shame upon her family, who exiled her to live with her Aunt Ahsoka, the main healer of Wolfsheim, rumored to be more than just a maker of remedies, but a witch, though none could prove it.

Rey, as she was known to those close to her, was gradually adapting to her new reality, that of a simple, remote life, while she strived for penitence. She would never stray from the path again.

Her daily routine now consisted of a mile-long trek to the lake to pick herbs for her aunt’s remedies. She would identify and collect the plants from the shore until her basket was full. It was a monotonous task, since Ahsoka often gave her the same list of ingredients for her cough syrups, concoctions, and ointments. In return for her hard work, in lieu of payment, her aunt gave her a warm home, a pleasant companion, and a thick, red, handmade cloak to keep her warm--and best of all, covered, for though Rey may be avoiding temptation, the men of the village had never seen the like of her beauty, and Ahsoka was having none of their roving eyes.

One villager had taken to dogging her steps, following her about as she ran errands and offering his assistance. 

“I’m fine, Finn, I’m just collecting herbs, they’re not heavy,” Rey said, annoyed, as she shrugged him off on her route through the village.

Rey knew she was incapable of submitting to the standards of her time, wasn’t a polite and reserved young lady. Her dreams were too different from other girls of her age; her behavior too unkempt, her mind too restless, and her heart desperate to satisfy a wild longing for the unknown. 

“Eucalyptus, rosemary, jasmine..” she read aloud. “Aconite, there you are, and now ginger...”

She paused, feeling the familiar pull of curiosity to peer across the lake.

Rey was well aware of the great mystery that had been controlling the village for generations, and instead of being frightened, it aroused a dangerous intrigue within her.

For there was a force even stronger than she was, a supernatural sensation, like a song only she could hear, that always attracted her gaze to the bank beyond the river, to the limits of the forest. 

The darkness seemed to call to her, to give in to temptation, to trespass and find the path villagers hadn’t used for decades. She twisted the thin, white linen fabric of her dress in her lap, watching, expecting something, almost as if by premonition.

Suddenly, a strange figure appeared, with two glowing, red eyes that bore into her soul. Was it man or beast? Too hard to tell in the shadows. She would have thought them coals had they not blinked, were they not speaking to her in that inaudible tune only she could hear. 

_Come to me._

Rey grabbed her basket and ran from the lake’s edge. 

She had been skeptical about the fable of the bloodthirsty werewolf, for surely it had been a myth bred by feeble-minded encounters with the very real wolves that lived in the forest. But now, she believed. Her familiar path was coated in snow so she ran through the trees, where there was less snow to impede her steps. After running while looking over her shoulder, she realized she wasn’t going in the right direction at all, in fact, the light and airy deciduous trees had turned into the ominous, massive conifers she thought she was avoiding. 

“For heaven’s sake…” she mumbled, disoriented. 

As if in response to her admission of fear, a wolf howled behind her, only increasing her panic. She lifted the hem of her dress and continued running blindly, her only goal to distance herself from the animal--or thing--on her trail.

Pulling her hood back so she could see her surroundings, she suddenly collided against something hard and massive, right in front of her, the violent impact knocking her backward to the ground.

Swearing under her breath, Rey felt her nose to see if it was bleeding. She looked up and saw a huge, looming man in front of her, drawing closer. The stranger looked down at her from his full height, seemingly indifferent to finding her crashing about in the forbidden woods. 

Rey adjusted her skirts and shrunk in fear. Her aunt had warned her not to stray from the path, for fear of the wolf, but her mother had taught her long ago that there were other reasons to not be caught alone with a man, especially one as coarse-looking as this one.

The first thing she noticed was the weapon in his hand, a giant ax, made bigger than any she had ever seen, held loosely, as if the weight was nothing to him. 

From behind him stepped a wolf, a _real_ wolf of white and gray, tamely looking up at him for instruction, a fierce companion to this woodsman. The creature held her attention, for how well-trained could any wild animal be?

Finally satisfied that the beast wouldn’t pounce, she watched the man bury his ax in a tree trunk, before he grinned lazily at her, still sitting dumbfounded on the ground, wild-eyed, with leaves in her long, brown hair. 

He wasn’t offering to help her up, like a _gentleman_ would, leading her to believe this situation might be just as dangerous as her previous flight. Running from one predator right into another. 

She swallowed hard as her eyes took in the intimidating sight of the dark-haired man. His muscles were formidable, his chest broad under nothing but a black sweater. Wasn’t he cold?

“Lost?” he drawled, his eyes looking over her with curiosity. “Didn’t you hear, there’s a monster in this forest?” 

Even as her heart pounded against her ribs, Rey tried to maintain a posture that didn’t give away the fear that was making her hands tremble, but she could feel that intoxicating pull, like from the edge of the lake, radiating off of his body. She could hear an ancient song in her ears, one she knew was not there, but one he could hear too, judging by the spark of knowing in his eyes.

“I'm not lost,” her lie came out steady. Her arms crossed under the red cloak in clear challenge. “Your _dog_ chased me and made me...lose my way.”

“Hmm, but it was you, _little lamb_ , that didn't look where you were going,” he pointed out with an air of insolence that left all her senses on alert.

A villager of good morals would comfort her, not tease her. She stood up, slowly, under the gaze of both wolves in front of her.

“Are you trying to scare me?” she bit back suspiciously, uncomfortable with the dubious nickname.

“And why would you think that?” his eyebrows rose with interest, taking in her now-standing form as if he could see through her every garment.

“The lamb is prey to wolves and you’re accompanied by one,” she observed cautiously, taking small steps back in retreat. 

“You feel like prey? But you attacked _me,_ ” he hummed softly, his intense stare confirming her suspicions as to his character.

“Well, you’re wrong, Woodsman, I’m not a lamb. I’m traveling the _Black Forest_ , same as you,” she said proudly, pulling the leaves from her hair.

He nodded with a smirk that told her he didn’t believe a word she said. There was something about him that made her uneasy, something her body was picking up on that her mind wasn’t. She was ignoring her self-preservation instincts, feeding off the anticipation of the encounter. There was nothing _but_ space to run, and yet she felt trapped by her own curiosity, an effect of the pull.

He smiled, plucking his ax from the stump. “I didn’t realize you were _well traveled_. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Rey blushed at the double meaning in his words as she stared him down. His eyes. So dark and wild they seemed as volatile as the forest itself. 

“I have every right to explore the forest, it belongs to my grandfather, after all,” Rey said, remembering that this man was trespassing on her family’s land.

“What’s your family name?” he asked, her claim giving him pause.

“Palpatine, though we live in Luxembourg now,” she said, wondering if she should be telling him this.

He seemed to be quickly reassessing her, almost fearfully.

“If you head that way, you'll find your way back to Wolfsheim,” he said, pointing back the way she had come. “See you around, Kid. Let’s go, Grimtaash,” he gave the command and the wolf looked away from Rey, following. He rested the ax on his shoulder as he walked away. 

She stared at his back as he disappeared, feeling almost _disappointed_ in her luck, the opportunity to leave the woods unscathed, although a courteous man might have offered her his protection, rather than mere directions. 

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Rey realized that she needed to get out of there and return to her great-aunt's house if she wanted to eat lunch today.

Looking down, she frowned at her empty basket, the contents jostled out on her hasty escape.

“Who _was_ that?” she wondered aloud. 

Then a thought struck her. No one entered the Black Forest. Except, maybe, the cursed one himself...and her today. But perhaps it was a well kept secret, for woodcutters to sneak in and harvest timber, benefitting from the trepidation of the others.


	2. Welcome little lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Welcome to my cage, little lover  
>  Attempt to rearrange with you, baby  
> Still don't know your name, Miss Honey  
> Let's go up in flames, pretty lady**
> 
> Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea by MISSIO

Ahsoka peeked out the window every other minute. Her niece didn’t usually spend so much time by the lake. Her heart sank when she heard a wolf howling from that direction. Even experienced woodcutters could be caught unaware by a pack of wolves. Or worse, the werewolf that even the village elders only spoke of in a reverent whisper.

A patient of hers came and went. A fair, young girl by the name of Kaydel, one of Rey’s new friends, had gotten her hand caught in one of her father’s steel jaw traps. Barbaric devices, and this one would leave her delicate hand next to useless for life. She could do little but give her willow bark tea for the pain and make a poultice while her body did the rest. Watching her leave, Ahsoka realized it was past lunch time.

Starting to expect the worst, she sighed with relief when she spotted her niece in her blood red cloak, finally crossing the edge of the woods and walking through the village with a very empty-looking basket.

“Where were you, girl?” she asked with worry as soon as Rey opened the door of the house, grabbing her by the arms to ensure she was still in one piece. She felt sturdy enough.

“Why did you take so long? You look flushed, what happened?” she asked, checking her forehead and cheeks for signs of fever.

“Forgive me for being late, Aunt. I went to pick your herbs,” she replied simply. 

Ahsoka could tell she was sugar-coating her response, likely worried about having her solitary privileges revoked. Surely it had to be something terrifying for her to forget to make up an excuse about the lack of herbs in her basket.

“And where are these herbs that you were supposed to harvest?” Rey had never failed in her daily harvest, usually so efficient, if not a little day-dreamy.

“The wind? My fault, I apologize again,” Rey invented, still looking unsettled.

“And are you sure _nothing_ happened, girl?” she asked shrewdly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Rey nodded, not meeting her eye, clearly new to the guilt of lying, but for whatever reason, she appeared to be in fine health, and that was good enough for her. She was about to continue cutting mushrooms when Rey exploded, confessing the events of that morning. 

“I _was_ harvesting the herbs by the river as always when I heard a wolf howling and I saw two red eyes watching me through the forest. I ran in the other direction and I don’t know what happened exactly, but I ended up in the Black Forest,” she said, balking under Ahsoka's wilting stare, before continuing. “I was lost and I heard a howl and then this strange man appeared! I’ve never seen him before, he was so, uh, tall, and strong… And he had a pet wolf!”

Ahsoka’s silent expression of horror was borderlining on hysteria now.

“ _Um Gottes Willen_!” Ahsoka screeched, as if she had seen the man herself. “You could be a pile of bones in the forest right now. Instead of you eating lunch, you could have _been_ the lunch. I don't want you _near_ the forest ever again!”

“Aunt, no, don't trap me in the village. Whoever that man was, he didn't touch me, and thanks to him, I found my way back,” Rey begged.

“You came to my house to start your life over, not to end it,” Ahsoka reminded her harshly, chopping the mushrooms with gusto. “You know the forest is cursed, and I can’t accept losing you to it. Now you're going to help me from home!”

Ahsoka knew Rey was just as likely to _want_ to cross forbidden limits as follow them, for there was nothing more appealing to a young person. Back in her day, she had gazed into the depths of the forest, felt the pull of the beast, but a good, solid dose of fear kept her firmly in the village. Rey’s problem wasn’t that she was eighteen, it was that she was fearless.

\----------------

Every day Rey managed to withdraw to the outdoors when Ahsoka journeyed out to visit her patients. She looked to the forest from the water’s edge, dipping her feet in and waiting for a glimpse of the woodsman and his pet wolf, but it was in vain.

She couldn't get that mysterious man out of her mind, even though she had promised herself that never again would she be tempted by the flesh, not after the humiliation she had to endure the last time. 

At night, she lay in her small, wooden bed, sighing to herself. She would have to control her impulses, hope to meet a chivalrous man from the village one day who either didn’t know or care about her past indiscretions. Finn didn’t seem to mind, though his puppy eyes as he trailed behind her only seemed to provoke her. 

She wanted a man, not a boy. She wanted to be _taken_ , not befriended.

Strong winter winds caused the window to bust open, despite the latch, making her jolt from her bed. She got up to close the window before losing any precious heat from the fireplace. 

Everything outside looked so somber and macabre under the village’s self-imposed nighttime curfew. The straw-lined streets were deserted with empty carts and no one bothered to light the street lanterns, a waste of good candles. It was as if all the light had been eaten by the dark. Fear of the werewolf had extended beyond the forest, cursing the village as well.

She jumped, hearing a wolf’s longing cry, close and clear. 

Her eyes focused on the woods. 

There. She saw them. 

Two red eyes shining in her direction from the other side of the darkness. He was watching her again. It could be either the beast or the woodsman, possibly one and the same. The eyes turned upward in another howl, this one speaking of desire, tapering off in a note that made her close her eyes. 

She felt the pull, to run barefoot into the night, to _feel_ the moonlight on her skin, to shed her nightgown and slam into the man in the forest again, feel his hard, warm body against hers, and let him devour her.

Another howl.

_Come to me._

She opened her eyes and the red coals were gone. Despite her fears of beasts and strange men, she knew she’d never sleep in peace again until she was sated. She would find her way into the Black Forest again and be satisfied, or perish trying.

\-------------

The next day, the landscape was transformed by a fresh foot of snow, a hindrance, really, as Rey tried to plod quickly towards the forest.

With each step she sank, trembling from cold despite her thick cloak, almost too long for such excursions, as it kept getting stuck in the dead brambles.

She felt a flutter, the feel of someone’s eyes on her. Smiling, she looked ahead, expecting to spot the woodsman, only to hear a branch snap behind her. Spinning around, she saw Finn, biting his lip, caught in the act again.

“Finn! Stop following me!” she cried, exasperated, walking back towards him.

“Are you thinking about going in the forest? I was just making sure you were safe. You might not be in your right mind, if the werewolf summoned you…” he said, by way of explanation. 

Rey had forgotten that the werewolf could supposedly beckon maidens to him. Finn may have just saved her life by reminding her of that fact. But _his_ hungry eyes told her his motives were not out of concern for her.

“I’m just getting herbs, go home,” Rey said.

“Then where’s your basket?” he asked, unconvinced by her haphazard lie. He stepped closer, holding out his hand. “Come back with me.”

“No,” Rey said simply, shocked when he stooped and picked her up by the legs, throwing her over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but this is for your own good,” he said, heading back towards the village.

Furious, Rey felt a vengeful energy erupt through her body, shocking him like a small bolt of lightning. Finn quickly set her down and stepped away in fear.

“Finn, I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was, please don’t tell anyone, they’ll say I’m a witch!” Rey cried, looking down at her own hands.

Finn made no such assurances, but turned and walked back towards the village, scared as well as angry at being physically bested by a girl. He was leaving her to her fate.

Rey ran directly into the woods, not bothering to mark her path, for her footsteps in the snow would lead her back, even if the snow here was not as deep, the trees shielding the forest floor. 

Perhaps the rumors about her family were true. Even though her parents had never stood for such talk, they _had_ distanced her from her grandfather, despite his station and being a wealthy landowner. Could he be a sorcerer, with powers such as hers?

She passed a small thermal spring, steam rising in the air, but didn’t stop to warm her hands, seeing the makings of a larger one up ahead. 

She might even strip down, take a dip, no better way to recover from the icy chill cutting through her clothes. As she neared the pool, a man rose from the water, shaking his head twice like a dog to dry his long, dark hair. 

_Him._

“Oh my god…” she murmured, gaping.

The frigid air caught in her throat, but her cheeks blushed red, impersonating her cape.

A virtuous woman would have turned around and walked away, but the raw sight of him made her forget her modesty and come nearer. She was able to observe him from behind a tree by the clearing.

He submerged himself again in the waters of the pool, swimming to the rocks at the edge where his clothes waited. The woodsman stepped out of the water, his body on display for his hidden audience. 

Her hazel eyes drank in his form, mesmerized as he dried himself on a linen. He was thick with muscles, the result of a life of strenuous work, and she watched, possessed, as water dripped down from the nape of his neck. His hips were narrow in contrast to his wide shoulders, with a toned ass above his smooth, rock-hard thighs. He turned to face her and her hand flew to her mouth.

The cold clearly didn't bother him. She licked her lips, watching his impressive length sway as he rubbed the linen over his face, also taking note of the defined Adonis belt that led up to his rippling abdomen.

She almost made a noise but stopped herself, leaning too far around the side of the tree, then slipped on the icy leaves, just down to her knees, then back up.

He looked around, searching.

His wolf, Grimtaash, who was sleeping peacefully by the pool, rose in alert when he heard her fumbling in the trees, snarling with his eyes fixed in her direction, keen to protect his human. 

She had spun her back to the tree, hoping he hadn’t seen her, but her cloak couldn’t _be_ more distinguishable. She peeked one eye around the side.

Not bothering with clothing, the man wrenched his huge ax out of a tree, and a crooked smile appeared on his lips as he headed right for her. Grimtaash followed his long strides.

The woodsman turned the ax in his hands deftly in anticipation, spinning around to her side of the tree and burying it high in the bark above her head. 

He had her pinned. She turned to face the tree, the less embarrassing alternative.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were looking for trouble,” his husky voice whispered in her ear, his warm exhale on her neck.

Rey closed her eyes, feeling her heart race in a strange mixture of mortification and craving. He was pressing himself against her!

“I wasn’t looking for trouble, Woodsman, I was looking for the hotspring,” she lied wildly, realizing she didn’t know his name.

She felt him grasp a section of her hair and smell it, as if she were his to touch as he pleased. 

She could smell him too: fresh water, and a hint of woodsmoke clinging to his wet hair. He unabashedly dug his hard cock into her ass, making her grasp at the tree for support, her knees weakening. Not a gentleman at all!

His arms wrapped around her, warming her with an unnatural body temperature that explained his scant clothing on their first meeting. But if he wasn’t human, then he might be…

“Aren’t you afraid?” he asked, his hands traveling down her front, pawing at her breasts through her dress. 

Stifling a moan, she only managed to stay quiet, before his hands started groping south, as if he knew exactly where to find her growing heat. Her hands grabbed at his, trying to slow or stop the descent, but he was too strong, too determined. 

Right before his hand clasped between her legs, she twisted to face him, inhaling sharply at the sight of his wolfy grin. He tilted his head, his sinful red lips ensnaring her. She let his hot tongue in her mouth, swirling against hers, an invasion that made her melt a few inches.

“I could eat you up,” he drawled against her mouth, his black eyes shining in a perverse promise. 

Rey wanted him to do whatever he was insinuating. Throw her skirts up and touch her, fill her, and make good use of the slickness between her legs. She felt flushed and tender down there. Needy. It was clouding all judgement. This was _why_ she had come to the woods, to be corrupted by this man, this creature.

She felt feral, waiting for him to tear her apart. Still kissing her, his arms snaked beneath her cloak, grabbing her ass and pulling her right up to his cock.

Sin hadn’t felt this good the first time, this man a thousand times more tempting, his body it’s own fable, his touch the stuff only available in her imagination.

A whine escaped her lips as he ground into her so hard her feet left the ground for a moment, the bark catching her heels on the way back down. His mouth skimmed her neck, licking at the delicate skin, feeling the rush of feverish blood beneath it’s pathetic shield.

“I’m going to fucking devour you,” he said, his hands going down past her ass, tracing the sensitive line between her legs with his fingertips through her dress, then lifting her legs up to straddle him with ease.

She remembered this position from her first time and suddenly her eyes flew open.

“No!” she shouted. 

His head shot up from where he had buried it in her neck and he lowered her feet to the ground. 

She could understand his confused expression, her hands had just started tangling themselves in his wet hair of their own volition. But she couldn’t do this, ruin herself all over again. 

“I can’t?” she said, pulling her arms away from him.

"I can be persuasive," his sultry voice said, hearing the weakness of her resolve, his hand grabbing the aching spot between her legs without warning.

“I-,” she started, but failed to protest as his hand rubbed her, the pressure intense, his other hand hiking up her dress so he could touch her there without the barricade of fabric. 

Shameless, he drove two fingers into her. She gasped and her arms returned to his shoulders as he hunched. He curved them upwards like a claw over and over, making her body wrack with spasms, his rough fingers digging into a sweet spot she didn’t know she had, her pussy dripping honey as her body thanked him for it.

“You were saying?” he whispered in her ear, all thoughts of leaving momentarily abandoned as she squirmed into his giant, warm fingers, not caring how silly she must look, how loud she must be whining.

“Ah!” she cried, grabbing his shoulder blades to steady herself as all the tension in her body released in one second, sending a shockwave through her nerves that made her legs quake, but he supported her weight with those two fingers until she stood up again, looking around, dazed.

“Let me go, Woodsman!” she ordered, trying to sound sure of herself this time. 

His hand relented, letting her dress fall, instead moving up to brush the hair off her neck, looking at her face as if he didn’t understand her. 

“Is it because you think I’m the werewolf?” he asked, knowingly, his eyes flicking back and forth between hers.

She had actually forgotten about that detail, thinking only of his debauchery, but she nodded, just to see what he would say on that subject.

He tossed his head to flip his hair out of his eyes.

“Are you afraid that if I bite you, _you’ll_ become a monster?” he asked, hunching down again to kiss his wet lips down her neck, settling on a good spot, and raking her with his teeth.

“Mmm?” she mumbled a strange, incomplete question, her eyes closing again. She felt her arousal sliding down her leg, glad for the cover of her skirts.

“There, you’ve got the mark of the werewolf now. You’re mine,” he smirked, appreciating his own red teeth marks where her neck met her collarbone.

Her hand came up to touch the tender skin, to test for any lingering pain, and when her eyes opened, he was gone.


	3. No return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Eyes black, big paws and  
>  It's poison and  
> It's blood  
> And big fire, big burn  
> Into the ashes  
> And no return**
> 
> The Wolf by Fever Ray

The way back to the village seemed longer than usual, following her footsteps. 

“How dare that conniving...!” Rey stormed, scolding herself, as she stomped the ground with fury, disappointed that she had let him seduce her so easily. 

She felt at the spot he’d left on her neck, feeling no pain, but wondering if he really had marked her magically somehow, because even though she didn’t feel like she was growing fangs or claws, she couldn’t forget the feel of his hands on her, his warmth, and spinning around to his grin.

It wasn't like the past, when she let herself be carried away by a man's attentions, to spite her parents' strict plans for her, to be a brood mare to be sold into matrimony. With _him_ it was different, there was a connection she couldn't explain, like a snake charmer, his eyes bending her to this will, ready to lay down before his teeth.

The following week, she had never been so obedient, so quiet and compliant in her daily tasks, which only made Ahsoka suspect her sudden passive behavior. She spent her time devoting herself to making cough syrups, determined not to think about him, his body, his hands... She swore to herself that she would become the picture of womanly virtue.

Finn had kept her powers to himself, the villagers only looking at her with the mild interest she had become accustomed to. He had ceased to tail her, but she had spotted him, hard at work at his father’s blacksmith shop, talking with her friend Kaydel Connix, who had hopefully diverted his affections.

For her part, affections were impossible to ignore. The woodsman’s teeth marks had faded, but cold chills traveled up her spine when she was forced to walk by the forest--even at a distance--as if the breezy trees were whispering for her to come back. But every time, she refused the dark invitation, the pull to the beast, waiting to claim her, body and soul.

“Reyna, are you there?” Ahsoka opened the door to her room, interrupting her reverie.

“Yes, Aunt?” the girl replied back promptly, stretching the sleep from her muscles.

“I’ve just finished making a chamomile draught for Mrs. Connix. She’s been having nightmares, this will calm her dreams,” she explained, looking at Rey expectantly. “Can you deliver it for me? I’ll never make it back before the blizzard hits.”

“Of course,” she replied with enthusiasm, happy to be distracted from her thoughts. Ahsoka handed her a basket with the herbs, explaining what medicinal properties each had while Rey listened carefully to the instructions.

Rey pulled on her red velvet cape, lifted the hood, and took her basket.

“Come back before it gets dark and don’t stray from the path,” Ahsoka said, as always, adding, “No dawdling, the snow is starting to stick and this will be the longest night of the year.”

“Don’t worry, I'll be back before then. _Tschüss,_ ” Rey waved goodbye and left the house. 

The Connix house was a fair distance from the village, located on a steep hill bordering the Black Forest. To get there, Rey crossed an old, wooden bridge over the river Neckar and followed the long, winding path, wishing she had worn more layers.

Mrs. Connix and her daughter Kaydel delayed her with stories about the origins of Wolfsheim; tales of a cursed family that founded the village centuries ago while serving Rey delicious nutmeg cookies.

Rey was interested because the story sounded pertinent, the cursed family had tamed wolves as pets, even naming the village after them. But Rey begged goodbye, an eye on the storm, the snowfall getting heavier by the minute.

She worked her way back, the wind beating against her, trying to fly her basket like a kite, and making it difficult to keep her balance. She fell once, her bare hands even colder as she stood again, wet from the snow.

Almost despairing at the distance still before her, Rey stepped off the path into the shelter of the trees to think. She could try to traverse the steep, slippery incline back to the Connix home, or she could take a shortcut through the wood.

Surely not even wolves would be out in this madness, which cut her face like glass, and made her blood retreat to her chest, bringing warmth to her important functions, abandoning her limbs.

Running to keep her body temperature up, she pointed herself in the direction of the village and tucked her head down, going until her feet felt like bricks and her lungs objected, coughing out her breath in gasps.

She wasn’t sure she was going in the right direction anymore, the forest blotting out all landmarks. The wind whistled an eerie ballad through the trees as she searched for shelter. 

As if by design, she saw a bright orange window in the darkness, a cabin way out here in the woods, with a fire and chimney smoke blowing in the wind.

One large tree had been laid down with steps cut out of it. Under the safety of the overhang, she clambered up to the door, banging loudly with her frostbitten fist. 

The door swung open, as Rey collapsed on her knees.

The moment she saw _him_ , standing shirtless with that wolfy grin, Rey knew she was doomed.

“I’m fine!” she cried. “Nevermind!” standing to stumble back into the blizzard, before his large arms picked her up and carried her inside. 

\---------------

Rey awoke, confused as to where she was, before remembering the blizzard and the woodsman. She peeked under the quilt to make sure she was still in her dress. It had been removed, but she was still safely in her thin undershirt and skirt.

Standing up cautiously, Rey looked around at the cabin, while Grimtaash yawned at her impassively from a fireside rug where her cloak and dress hung, drying. She peeked at the armchair next to him, but saw no woodsmen in it.

There was a loft above the expansive room, a cedar chest at the foot of the wide bed with a washbasin on top, a dresser, a roughly-hewn dining table and chairs, and--to her surprise--a bookshelf with more books than in the entire town of Wolfsheim. It reminded her of her estate’s library back at her parent’s home.

She also noted the ax leaning by the door. Hearing his footsteps approach from outside, she grabbed the ax in a last ditch effort to defend her autonomy. Her arms strained under the weight of the ax as he slipped in the door, wearing a shirt now, carrying an armful of firewood, almost laughing when he saw her.

“Oh, no, please, don’t split me in two,” he said, clearly unthreatened.

She kept the ax pointed at him as he set the firewood at the hearth and threw a log on, spitting sparks.

“Why was I passed out? Did you give me something?” she asked, suspiciously.

“I haven’t given you anything, _yet_ ,” he smirked, his eyes still alight with the flames from the fire, before he looked back at her.

“Good luck getting near me again,” Rey said, the one in control now.

In one stride, he plucked the ax from her grasp and pulled her into a kiss, holding the weapon behind his back as if it were nothing but a toy. She fought against his chiseled body for a moment, the crushing hardness of him, before relenting, feeling her hands plant on his unnaturally hot torso. 

He twisted and buried the ax into his own wall, before turning back around to find her face with both hands, twisting and turning her as he wished, exploring her mouth with his. As if he was exercising supernatural dominance over her, she felt a paralyzation take over her body. She neither wanted, nor _could_ move. She was entrapped by this enigmatic pull, giving in to it.

Feeling her resistance fade away, he growled into her kiss, a deep, rumbling sound, unhuman, _the simple, definitive answer to her fears,_ yet she was the one digging her claws into him now.

“I want to _taste_ you so bad,” he said deeply, his teeth nibbling her shoulder superficially. 

A fire lit between her legs at the thought of his wicked words, burning fiercer even than the one before her, his hot breath on her chest stoking the flames.

Feeling suddenly shy, as his mouth trailed down to her breast, she sputtered, “I’m Rey, by the way.”

“I’m Ben,” he said, not too bothered with introductions as he tore the front of her shirt apart to gain access to her breasts. 

Gasping a little, she looked down at Grimtaash. He shouldn’t be watching this. Understanding her glance, the wolf stretched and loped off to a room beyond the kitchen.

“Your roommate seems accustomed to seeing the Big Bad Wolf have visitors,” Rey said, trying to learn more about this Ben, before they _continued_.

“That's an unfair reputation, don’t you think?” he said, a crooked smile forming on his kiss-stung lips. “The wolf was never able to tell _his side_ of the story.”

“Okay, but there _have_ been, visitors?” Rey asked, feeling somewhat less sure about the pull between them, less of a natural human attraction, more of a form of hypnotism.

Ben paused in his mouth worship of her breasts, raising himself up and looking down at her curiously. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Rey said, too quickly.

“Good, cause I didn’t ask about whoever’s scent was on you when you first came to Wolfsheim,” he said, gripping her waist possessively, his jaw working.

“That’s not that same at all! That was one time, with _one_ person! And I’ll likely never see him again,” Rey said, trying to back away, but his hands kept her in place. 

“Don’t worry,” Ben said, grabbing her between her legs and throwing her bodily onto his bed. “I’ll make you forget all about him.”

Bouncing once, tangling in her own hair, Rey struggled to sit up, shocked at his wanton lack of propriety. Oh, if her parents could see her now.

Rey pulled what was left of her shirt off, freeing her arms as Ben crawled up to her mouth. Right before their lips met, she saw the flash of his glowing red eyes, the monster inside, eager, no stopping him now. 

His tongue in her mouth distracted her from his hands, cupping her breasts and hiking up her underskirt. 

She fought with her mind, so full of questions, silencing them one at a time, just wanting to tear into Ben and forget the world.

“How _many_ women?” she asked, settling on just one.

“A lot,” he said, pressing his hard length against her sweet spot, raking her neck again with a bite, then licking down the curve of her breast.

“God, can’t you _lie_ ?” Rey whined, wishing he would say _anything_ to make her confident in what they were about to do. She couldn’t feel more like a whore, just a notch on his wolfy bedpost.

“I’m a wolf, Rey, I see what I want and I take it,” he growled, flipping her over and pulling her ass up to his crotch.

Rey couldn’t form another question, shocked at the position he had chosen, so animalistic, so inappropriate for new lovers. 

“Stop playing the lady with me,” he said, unbuttoning his pants behind her. “You’re trying _so hard_ to be good when it’s not in your nature.”

“I _was_ trying!” Rey said, never more ready to be a failure in her life.

“Let’s be honest, red is your color,” he growled, rubbing his dick up and down her entrance. Rey could hear the smirk in his voice, coupled with the feel of his hard dick against her, her nerves became a thrumming series of pleas to be wrecked and conquered.

He slid his tip into her and she took a shaky breath. What if he didn’t comprehend his own size? She’d gotten a good glimpse of his cock at the hotspring and that was _before_ he was aroused. 

“I can hear your heartbeat, Rey, stop worrying,” Ben said, pushing into her slowly, his breath coming faster.

Rey felt the walls at her entrance pull tight around him, a pleasure that superseded the pain, the joy of journeying past a previous boundary. Her favorite thing in the world.

  
Whining, Rey squirmed on her knees, widening her stance.

“You are just _asking for it_ ,” he threatened.

His restraint gone now, he grabbed her hips, pulling her back and forth over him, his pace indecent.

Rey clung to reality for dear life, feeling herself slipping into unknown territory, a place where carnal noises shot him encouragement from her lips.

His massive hands reached down to her lower stomach and found the bulge his cock was making, massaging her there, pressing hard.

She moaned--very unladylike--as the feel of him became even more intense, digging into that secret spot that made her hands fist the bedsheets.

Rey arched her back, feeling his body slamming where she wanted now, more of her pussy, less of her ass. She was so swollen down there, dripping, and tender, a rush of blood, begging, begging, building, building, hoping for that sacred release, until she heard a cry peel out of her chest. Her thighs tensed, bracing against the quake of her orgasm, and she felt him going faster, as if she had transferred her energy to him.

Almost immediately, she felt her sore body recover and start the climb again, a glutton for punishment.

He slapped her ass, playfully, without stopping.

“I knew this was going to be mine since I first chased it through the forest,” he said, thrusting harder. 

“I tho-ught that was Grim-taash,” Rey said, her voice coming in spurts under his pumps.

“Grimtaash chases rabbits, that was me,” Ben laughed.

  
Ben gave her a few more thrusts, then pulled out and flipped her over, waiting for her oversensitive sex to spiral back down.

  
He tugged his pants and shirt off, giving her something to watch, his body twisting in the firelight.

“Come here, witch,” he said, pushing her legs apart and dipping down to taste her cunt, his long, dark hair tickling her stomach. His scorching tongue lapped and circled her favorite place. 

Rey barely registered the nickname, but clearly he knew her family’s reputation. Speaking of which, she was glad of _his_ experience, if she was honest with herself. Her first lover had been inept, soft-handed, and incapable of lasting long enough to get her to this quivering mess she was now.

Suddenly, Ben grabbed her thighs with his arms and rolled onto his back, ripping her up off the bed into a sitting position on his face. Gasping, the weight of her made his tongue on her press even harder.

She thought he might not be able to breathe, so she tried to raise herself off a little, but his grip tightened, pulling her even closer. She felt his _teeth_ , so tight against his mouth, his tongue dipping inside her then back up.

She cried through gritted teeth, trying to trap her own ecstasy in the cage of her mouth as she felt her whole body shake this time, wishing she wasn’t so slick, all over his mouth and chin. He nipped her inner thigh, just once, then soothed it with a lick.

Tossing her off of him to the foot of the bed, Ben licked his bottom lip.

“You taste like peaches, do you know that? Makes me so goddamn hungry.”

Rey blushed, using this hiatus to slide out of her underskirt, which had been bunched up around her stomach this whole time.

He grabbed her feet and, on his knees, he crossed her ankles and set them on his shoulder, entering her again and biting her calf while he thrusted. He appeared huge to her from this angle, a shadow with the fire behind him.

A dark incubus. She was reminded of the fact that he was a wolf and she to his taste. Was she ever going to leave this cabin alive? 

He looked down at her, displeased at her lack of sensual response to his pounding cock. Setting her legs down, he climbed off the bed, jammed three fingers inside her, curving them up under her pubic bone, and _drug her_ to the edge of the bed. She sat up in shock, not just at his brazen use of her body, but at how _good_ that had felt. 

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed her wrist, nearly throwing her into the fire without a word, but stopped her at the hearth, planting her hands on the mantle and walking around behind her.

He wasn’t gentle, like her First Time, wasn’t courting her. He was mating, leaving his marks, and signing her body, his, his, his. He wasn’t an animal, hellbent on procreation, survival of the species, quick and dirty. He was the best of both human and animal. Carnal and unashamed in his wants and needs, rough, indecent, but at the same time willing to devote himself purely to satisfaction that had no purpose with regards to offspring. 

He slapped her ass again, hard. “If you don’t enjoy something, you tell me,” he said, meaning her lack of noise from the previous position, where she had snapped out of her trance long enough to fear for her life. 

Spitting into his palm, he stroked himself once and slid into her again, tightening his grip on her pelvis and pulling her back at the same time his hips moved forward, a punch so hard she could feel his tip hit her limits inside. She dug her nails into the soft wood hearth. The fingers on his right hand did the same, only on her ass cheek.

She had no difficulty expressing her lust from this stance, right up next to the fire, so close a drop of her come sizzled on the rock next to the smoldering logs.

To distance herself from the danger, she stuck her ass out further, pushing him deep when he wasn’t expecting it.

Ben made a pained noise, then suddenly pulled out, exploding on her ass and back. She felt his paw smear his seed over her ass cheek, over the scratch marks, making it sting there. He slapped her there, even harder than before, making her cry out in pain.

“That’s for not coming to me sooner when I summoned you,” he said, reaching over and grabbing his ax from the wall.

  
  
She almost screamed, so unfamiliar with him, his unpredictability, the possibility that he wanted to kill and literally consume her.

Looking at her face, his wolfy grin returned. “Calm down, witch, it’s a blizzard, just getting more wood.”


	4. I’ll turn into a monster for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **So when you're weak  
>  When you are on your knees  
> I'll do my best with the time that's left  
> Sworn with your spirit, you're fully fleshed  
> So fuck your dreams  
> And don't you pick at our seams  
> I'll turn into a monster for you**
> 
> Monster by Mumford and Sons

Rey watched him stalk outside, still naked, his unnatural body heat protecting him from the blizzard. _Her_ body felt swollen and sore all over. Twisting to look at the teeth marks, scratches, welts, and come covering her body, she ran to the wash basin, poured some water into the bowl, and cleaned herself quickly, not knowing how much time she had for privacy before he returned.

How long had they been rutting here in his cabin-den? The sun was coming up! Her aunt would be worried sick, probably sending out a search party by now.

Rey noticed one book was laid out next to the bookshelf, in a place of honor, beneath a thin layer of cloth, open to a page. She peeked under the cloth, seeing her family name. 

_Palpatine_

Tearing the cloth off and examining the text before Ben returned, she read a tale, handwritten, that told of a sorcerer, _her grandfather_ , who owned a vast, untouched kingdom, protected by his steward, Annakin, who failed to maintain its borders from the greedy woodcutters. As punishment, Lord Palpatine cursed him into the form of the wolves his family cherished so much, forbidding him from leaving the forest limits. There he would remain, his guard dog, with a voracious appetite for the flesh of trespassers, capable of summoning at his will, population control, giving him the ability to pass on his cursed bloodline through any maiden he chose to ensnare, the curse passing on to the next generation.

Rey’s hand shook as she covered the book back up with the cloth. She ran to the fireplace and donned her dress and cloak, right as Ben came back into the cabin.

“The villagers are coming. For me,” he said shortly, pulling his pants over his legs. 

Inching towards the door, Rey tried to reason with herself. He hadn’t lied, he had told her she was summoned. He had done the same with other girls. He knew who she was, even, and had not wrought revenge on her family by killing her. 

But the fact remained that her grandfather was responsible for Ben’s curse, his _family’s curse_ , for generations. That kind of thing couldn’t just go unresolved, he was surely planning to kill her.

“The one in front,” Ben said, breaking her train of thought. “He’s the one I smelt on you, from when you first arrived.”

“That’s impossible,” Rey said, peeking through the shudders, where a mob approached the cabin. 

They had followed her footsteps through the snow, daring the forbidden forest for her. Sure enough, leading the charge was Poe, the son of Count Dameron of Luxembourg. He looked so...kempt, so styled, compared to the villagers, or Ben inside, with his disheveled hair and state of semi-undress. She had forgotten how he curled his hair, in the Roman fashion. _She_ didn't even do that. He looked like a player on stage, over-acting, coming to rescue a damsel, performing for the world.

The last time she had seen Poe he was bargaining for her hand in marriage, pleading with her parents, offering a fortune, but her parents--so stern, so disapproving--denied him. They insisted their daughter had been promised to another man, her reputation ruined now, and they refused to see her _bought_ by the man who deflowered her. Rey hadn’t wanted to marry him any way, just wanted to experience a man her own age, rather than the older, gouty Duke her parents were forcing her to marry. 

“Let me go out, I’ll get them to leave,” Rey said, her offer true. She didn’t want to see his head on the end of a pike, no matter what his intentions for her might be.

Ben nodded, grabbing his ax again, but staying inside. He looked nervous. He had likely never seen so many _humans_ at once.

Rey slid out the door, holding her hands in the air to calm the throng of thirty or so ruffians.

Poe ran up to the edge of the porch, holding his hands out and lifting her down, as if there weren’t stairs. As if he was rescuing her. He even had a little difficulty doing it, fumbling her weight at the last minute.

“You’re safe,” he recovered his smile, “I came to find you and your grandmother said you’d been taken by a werewolf.” 

Great-aunt, she corrected him in her mind.

Rey smiled feebly, pretending this notion was silly, wishing he would remove his hands from her waist. “I am as you see me, no harm done.”

“What’s that on your neck?” he said, moving her hair to the side to reveal a pink bite mark. His voice turned menacing, “Did. You _sleep_ with someone else? You _harlot_?” His face transformed from one of a simpering fool to a jealous, raging man, his hands squeezing her arms so hard the blood flow shuddered to a stop.

“You can take your hands off her now,” Ben said from the porch above them, ax in hand, the hiss of his voice all the threat that was needed for Poe to take a step away from Rey.

Poe glared at him for a moment, taking in Ben's broad chest under his suspenders and wide, battle-ready stance, commanding the high ground of his territory. 

Ben let his ax head hit the floor with a stiff thud, as if daring him to do something, spinning it by the handle with a practiced arrogance.

“The werewolf!” Poe cried, feigning fear, pointing to Ben, and looking over his shoulder at the mob. 

He likely thought Ben a mere man, but being cuckolded was driving him to revenge.

A villager raised his weapon, obeying the Count’s son.

“Wait!” Rey cried, but too late.

She watched as an arrow whizzed past Ben’s head, sticking out of the log wall. Ben’s eyes flicked over to the person with the bow, the attempt not even eliciting a flinch. 

Grimtaash appeared in a flash, lunging from the porch and landing on the attacker, taking his arm in his mouth and dragging him across the snow. 

“No!” Ben shouted, just before a villager clubbed Grimtaash over the head with the fiery end of his torch. With a sickening thunk, the wolf laid limp, the archer’s screams the only sound as he pulled his tattered arm tight to his chest. 

There was a growling bark, deafening enough to make everyone cringe and stumble, looking around.

On the porch of the cabin, where Ben had stood one second ago, now loomed a pitch black wolf, four times the size of Grimtaash, his hackles raised. His chest rumbled, not a warning, just the aftermath of hatred boiling in his depths as he locked onto the villager with the torch, standing next to Grimtaash, a proud smile fading from his lips.

Rey and Poe ran backwards, rejoining the crowd in fear.

Rey gaped. Each claw was the size of her hand, she saw, just before he launched, landing in the snow, and turning to spit out a human head. The body of the villager holding the torch was still standing, then collapsed, his neck pouring red blood into the snow.

Everyone screamed in terror, some dropping their cumbersome defenses and sprinting back towards the village, away from the wolf that could decapitate them as easily as ripping buds off flower tops.

The rest regrouped, trembling, pointing every weapon they had at him. 

“Take the whore!” Poe shouted, pushing Rey forward to her knees in front of the mob as offering. She stayed on her knees, raising her head to his eyes, embarrassed by her species, wondering if this would be the moment for Ben to take his revenge on her, on her bloodline, perhaps even on her race as a whole.

Wolf Ben growled, frothed at the mouth, ready to shred half the town of Wolfsheim, their only archer incapacitated, their pathetic weapons axes and shovels, but stopped, seeing Grimtaash sitting up, shaking his head.

The black giant softened, stalking forward slowly as the group retreated away from him, right up to Rey who sat motionless, feeling the pull of his red eyes and black soul. The blood of the dead villager was creeping towards her, but his stain would leave no distinguishable marks on her cape, only perhaps add more vibrance to it.

He blinked and his eyes were human, the dark, volatile eyes of Ben. Lowering his head, she understood, climbing onto his back as if he were her horse, twisting her hands in his dark hair and leaning down against him as he ran, ran from the humans, ran into the trees, towards her home, Grimtaash trailing behind.

They passed the villagers who had retreated, they hid behind trees and lept behind rocks, as if the werewolf was coming to finish them, but Ben paid them no attention.

Nearing the forest edge, the curse’s boundary, he slowed, but Rey gripped him tighter and shouted, “Don’t stop!”

She had an idea to save them both.

He ran on, leaping the length of the lake, landing on the bank on the other side as a muddy, grass-stained, naked Ben, rolling to a stop in the snow that cushioned the landing.

Rey twisted her cape straight and stood first, offering him her hand. 

His chest rising and falling, he looked at his hands and arms, before taking her hand and standing up. “ _I_ didn’t transform back. And I should have turned to ash, should have burned at the edge. You don’t know how many times I got too close and it-”

“You needed an escort, by someone of my blood,” Rey said, quickly pulling his nakedness into the shelter of her cloak, before someone saw.

Her worried aunt was likely watching from her house, might have seen the transformation already, her embracing a naked former-werewolf. Well, there goes her reputation twice over, first from the male villagers, then the opinion of her beloved aunt.

Ben looked back at the forest, seeing it from the village’s perspective for the first time, in disbelief that it could be that simple.

Even though the curse was gone, Rey could feel the pull, her desire to be close to him always. He had his chance to be a wolf, but he chose to help her. He had compassion for her.

Grimtaash was swimming towards them, dodging sections of ice, sloshing up the bank and shaking the water off.

“Want to go somewhere?” Rey asked, seeing a boat where the lake became the river.

“Where?” Ben blinked, never having left the Black Forest.

“Anywhere we want, wolf,” Rey smiled, pulling him by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a continuation w/ a Sleeping Beauty plot!


End file.
